charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Augustus Gloop
This article is about the 2005 film character, you might be looking for the original character. Augustus Gloop is one of the four main antagonists of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005 and 1971 versions) he is a big, mean, greedy, arrogant, obnoxious, gluttonous, spoiled, vile, selfish, foul, hungry, voracious, and obese kid from the city of Düsseldorf in Germany. He is the first of the 5 winners of the Golden Tickets and falls in the chocolate river and is sucked up into a pipe and is brought to the Fudge Room where the Oompa Loompas fish him out of the chocolate. He leaves the factory but is covered with chocolate. The Golden Ticket He is the first person to find a Golden Ticket. This could be foreshadowing to how he was the first person to leave the factory during the tour. The Chocolate Room Augustus is the first to be removed from the tour: while drinking from the Chocolate Room’s Chocolate River, he accidentally falls into the river and is drawn through a pipe to the factory's Fudge Room. His parents are summoned to retrieve him from the mixing-machine. Relationships Willy Wonka - Augustus is a big fan of Willy Wonka's chocolate and was amazed of all the candy that was invented. Charlie Bucket - Augustus was very rude to Charlie at the beginning of the film as seen when Willy Wonka leads the tour to the chocolate room, Augustus asks Charlie if he wanted some of his chocolate to which Charlie answers yes however, Augustus rudely tells Charlie that he should've bought some. Mrs. Gloop - She is Augustus's mother and dotes on and overfeeds him because she wants him to be just as big and fat as her, however, at the end of the film, he is covered in chocolate and she is telling him not to bite his fingers. This concludes, that she now has sudden worry, and will try to feed her son properly, now. Mr. Gloop - He is Augustus's father and doesn't really interact with him in the movie, as he has a background appearance in his son's interview, but he is shown making sausages that are probably a special dinner for Augustus, as a congratulations for finding the golden ticket (or it was possible that he was working on a display). Trivia * It is revealed that Augustus doesn't know how to swim when he fell in the Chocolate River. * If Augustus is standing next to the other Winners, it is shown that he is the tallest. ** The same thing has happened in "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" (1971). * In the book, he has become thin due to being stuck in the pipe. However, he still remains the same weight in the movie. * Augustus is the only child who has only visited one room (The Chocolate Room). * Augustus is the only child not to go on the boat ride. * Augustus is played by Philip Wiegratz. * He is the first child to find the golden ticket, be eliminated, have his song performed and leave the factory. * Despite having been mean to Charlie, Augustus agrees that the chocolate waterfall was beautiful (although Mr. Wonka is the one who said it). * His dad doesn't have any lines in the movie. Quotes *"Don’t you want to know our names?" *"I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate." *"Would you like some chocolate?" *"I eat more candy." Augustus' song Augustus' song is a mambo. It talks about how he is greedy and eats too much. Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop! The great big greedy nincompoop! Augustus Gloop! So big and vile! So greedy, foul, and infantile. 'Come on!' we cry, 'The time is ripe, to send him shooting up the pipe!' But don't, dear children, be alarmed; Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed! Although, of course, we must admit... he will be altered quite a bit... Slowly wheels go round and round,And cogs begin to grind and pound. *We'll boil him for a minute more, until we're absolutely sure, and out he comes, by God by grace, a miracle has taken place; a miracle has taken place!* This greedy brute, this louse's ear, is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge against a luscious bit of fudge? The section in the stars has been removed from some DVD releases. Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Eliminated From The Tour Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Chocolate Lovers Category:Villains